


The Perfect Gift

by clarkjoekent



Series: Scarves and Kids side stories [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Fluff, Its a fathers day fic, M/M, mentions of dai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Naruto, Tenten and Rock Lee want to find the perfect gift for their Papa and Dad for the family's first Father's day.This is a companion piece to Scarves and Kids, however it can be read separately.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: Scarves and Kids side stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739764
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place after chapter 14. There is a huge spoiler so just as a warning if you aren't caught up.

Naruto stood in the middle of the living room and watched as Tenten and Lee huddled in the kitchen, whispering about something, and frowned. He swore he heard his name.

_ "You should go see they are whispering."  _ A voice deep within Naruto's belly growled.

"Hey!" Naruto nodded to himself and bounded to his siblings and crouched low, interrupting the pair. "What are you whispering about?"

"Tomorrow is Father's day and we are trying to find something to do for Gai and Kakashi." Tenten moved Naruto closer, his voice was known to travel.

"I helped Sakura with Mother's day, we can do the same thing!" Naruto smiled.

"We can't just give them flowers." Lee furrowed his brows. Before Naruto joined they had come up with the traditional breakfast, a homemade card, and a cuddle session. Gai is always giving them love so they wanted to give him some back.

"Kakashi won't like the cuddle session." Tenten sighed crossing the idea out. "We need something they both like."

"Kakashi likes cuddles Tenten, he gives them to me all the time.” Lee huffed.

“We can do that but it can’t be the overall gift to him, it has to be something special.” 

“Why are they so hard to shop for?" Naruto frowned. They sat in silence. Naruto wanted to give Kakashi and Gai everything he could. They saved him from the orphanage and from being alone. The other two kids felt the same. The longer the silence stretched to angrier they all got.

_ "Ask around and see what the other kids are doing." _ The voice offered some help.  _ "Or ask your grandfather." _

"Grandpa!" Naruto jumped up and raced to Sakumo's room, not waiting for his siblings to catch up. The blonde threw himself on top of Sakumo's bed, landing right on the man's stomach. Sakumo grunted at the sudden weight.

"Naruto, good morning." Sakumo laughed softly once the air returned to his lungs. Lee and Tenten filed in and shut the man's door.

"We need help." Tenten offered up the reason for Naruto's behavior.

"With what?"

"Father's day!"

Sakumo sat for a second, trying to register what they were asking. "Kakashi and Gai."

"Yeah!" Naruto wiggled, his face stuck in one of his famous Copy Gai smiles.

"Well, I can't tell you much. I'm still figuring them out." Sakumo didn't want to discourage the kids.

"What did Kakashi do for you?" Lee asked.

"Well, Kakashi was different. He never made me a card or made food. He'd wake me up, pat me on the head and tell me I'm a good dad. Then we'd spend the day by the lake with the dogs until it was dinner." They usually fished, maybe Kakashi filled him in on classes. Most of the time he'd tell Sakumo about the kinds of dogs he saw on the walks to and from school. Occasionally there were pictures to follow up. Sakumo kept them all in a book.

"Boring." Naruto scowled. Sakumo almost laughed at the kid's face but thought better. He picked Naruto up off of his stomach and put him on the floor.

"Kakashi was a very reserved child, but I knew he loved me because he spent the whole day with me instead of with Gai doing challenges." Sakumo got out of bed and sighed. "I can help you if you need items from shops but as far as ideas go, I'm pretty useless."

"What did you do for your dad?" Tenten wasn't willing to give up.

"My father died when I was a baby."

"Me too." Naruto's scowl was replaced by a sad look. One Sakumo sees quite often on his son.

"Let me get dressed and come up with an excuse to take you guys into town. You can get ideas there." Sakumo ruffled Naruto's hair and then pushed the kids out of his room.

The excuse was easy enough. The pack needed dog food so Sakumo offered to take the kids and get some. Kakashi was still wary but agreed to let him take the kids. Gai was excited that they were spending time with their grandfather.

Sakumo made sure the kids held hands, he didn't want to lose them the first time his son let him have the kids, and they walked to the first destination the kids asked for - the Nara compound.

"Sakumo. Little headaches." Shikaku's low drawl was laced with humor. "What can I do for you?" Naruto was already giving Shikaku's legs a hug.

"We need Shika!" Naruto released his grip and smiled up at the man he called uncle.

"Shikamaru! Your friends need you!" Shikaku glanced at Sakumo who just shrugged.

Shikamaru can be heard running through the house and to the door. "Naruto." The little Nara saw Sakumo and shrunk back behind his father.

"It's okay Sakumo is good. My old Sensei and Kakashi’s father" Shikaku took his son's hand and gently pulled him forward. "Their grandfather."

"Grandpa is helping us with something important but we need your help." Naruto petted Shikamaru's arm, trying to soothe the impending panic attack.

"He's safe?"

"Safe." Shikaku made sure he was stern, Shikamaru didn't take anything serious when his father smiled.

Shikamaru tried to find a lie in his father's face and then submitted himself to Naruto. "What do you need?"

The blonde glanced up at Shikaku and then back at Shikamaru. "Uncle, you have to leave. For a few minutes."

"I'll be in the kitchen." The Hokage chuckled and let Naruto boss him around. As soon as Shikaku disappeared into the other room Naruto let his question out.

"What are you doing for your dad for tomorrow?" Naruto still whispered just in case.

"Oh Ma and I went out and got him a new deer pelt. The one he has now is too old to wear and he's really sad about it." Shikamaru relaxed, the scared look in his eye all but a distant memory.

"Oh, that's nice." Sakumo remembered when Shikaku got the pelt from his father. He wore it everywhere. There were a few close calls but Shikaku managed to take care of that pelt like it was a deer from the Clan forest. 

"Yeah, it took me forever to pick the perfect pelt but it's really nice." Shikamaru nodded at Sakumo.

"Well Kakashi and Gai don't need a pelt." Tenten crossed her arms, aggravated.

"No but maybe we can do something for Gai? His leg warmers are falling apart!" Lee smiled.

"We know how to knit!" Tenten wrote something down on her list. "We have orange yarn at home so he's set. Now for Kakashi."

"Thanks Shika." Naruto gave the little Nara a hug before screaming goodbye to his Aunt and Uncle.

Sakumo followed behind the now excited children, trying to figure out what Kakashi could want. In all reality Kakashi probably just wants the kids home and happy.

"Book covers?" Lee asked Tenten who shook her head.

"No, those are hard. We only know how to make little things."

"Scarves for all the ninken?" Naruto threw out.

"It's not Ninken Day. It's Father's day." Tenten huffed.

Naruto's face twisted into a scowl and then immediately slackened. Sakumo thought he had seen something but there wasn't anything in front of the blonde. "What about a photo album." Naruto smiled at his siblings.

Sakumo rolled the idea around in his head. It was a good gift idea. Something Kakashi could cherish. "He'd like that."

"Really?" Naruto looked at Sakumo with doubt.

"That's a really good idea Naruto!" Lee nodded.

"We just need to find the perfect album." Tenten pointed to a nearby bookstore. "There might be one in there."

Sakumo lifted Naruto up and they went into the store. Tenten knew they had tons of pictures. Kakashi had a really nice camera and Gai loved taking pictures whenever he could. A fifty page album was enough. Sakumo thanked Shikaku silently for opening an account in his name and filing it with reparation money. The money he took from ROOT was more than enough to pay back the Uchiha clan and the Hatake clan. He paid for the supplies the kids needed, and dog food from another store then they made the trek back home.

"I'll put this stuff in my room and try to push them out of the house. You'll have a few hours." Sakumo put the bag on his bed.

"Thank you Grandpa." Naruto gave Sakumo a hug, the blonde was already full of excitement.

Sakumo walked to his son's room and saw Gai kiss Kakashi before deciding to give them a few minutes. He went back to his room to see Naruto was tearing into the crayons while Tenten was dividing up the pages per kid. Lee had a few photos to start. The older Hatake felt a pang of sadness in his chest, missing the times Kakashi would hand him a drawing of whatever he felt like. He had a few left maybe Tenten would let him slide one in. He also had some group pictures with Dai. 

He waited a few more minutes and then knocked on Kakashi's door. "Hey, I wanted to take you two out for dinner tonight."

"They want us out of the house." Kakashi laughed.

"Humor them?" Sakumo smiled, he missed hearing Kakashi's laugh.

"Sure! The kids are being sweet. You can treat us to a curry dinner." Gai stood up from his spot on the bed and left the room, narrowly avoiding a collision with Tenten who had all of his knitting stuff in her arms.

"Come on, let's go." Kakashi followed Gai out into the living room. "Kids, we are going out, Pakkun is in charge." Kakashi summoned his pack and told Pakkun to watch them.

As soon as they left Lee scrambled into his parent's room and grabbed the boxes of pictures Gai kept on his shelf.

The kids spent a good hour trying to find the best pictures. Most of Naruto's were either of him covered in some form of mess like mud, or sleeping on Kakashi's lap. Tenten loved the ones with her and Gai practicing taijutsu or of her and Kakashi napping outside.

"Kakashi really does sleep a lot." Lee picked up a picture of him and Kakashi at the lake asleep on the bench.

"I think Dad just likes to take pictures of Papa sleeping." Naruto added his last picture into the designated sleeve. "Kurama says it's probably because Papa never slept before I came around."

"Shouldn't it be after?" Tenten closed the finished gift.

"I wasn't a baby when they got me." Naruto stuck his tongue out at his sister and pulled the yarn basket closer to his siblings. Naruto held the yarn while Tenten grabbed Gai's old leg warmers.

"This might be an all night project." Lee looked like he was going to cry. "We'll never finish."

"I'm pretty quick. I can make them." Tenten was already on her third row. The occasional clink of the knitting needles gently lulled the two boys to sleep. The adults came home at 10 pm, Tenten had finished one leg warmer and was onto the other one. Sakumo peeked in his bedroom to make sure the kids were okay. Pakkun had relayed there was not a single argument or fight. Eerily peaceful the pug had worded it. 

"Give me an hour and I can finish this." Tenten whispered. Sakumo nodded and picked the boys up to put them in their beds. He returned and asked Tenten if all the pages were filled in the photo album.

"No there's one more page in the back. We didn't want to take all the pictures. Why?"

"I have a few pictures of Gai and his father, and Kakashi with me. I want to slide them in."

"Go ahead." Tenten smiled. "Gai doesn't talk too much about his father."

"He was a hero from what I heard. Saved the village from a secret attack." Sakumo found the photos and turned to Tenten. He showed her the picture of the four of them in front of the Academy. Kakashi already had his headband.

"Wow they look so much alike. Why aren't we learning about him at the Academy?" Tenten frowned at the picture. 

"I don't know. That's probably something you should ask Kakashi about." Sakumo knew the reason why but he didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news. Hiruzen destroyed that man’s reputation and hid his sacrifice because if Hiruzen had done his job the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist would never have made it so far into Konoha. 

Kakashi and Gai can be heard talking to Pakkun in the kitchen. It was the first real peaceful night Sakumo has had since Kakashi was 3. He was shocked to see that Kakashi had moved back into the family home. He wasn’t shocked to see his son and Gai together. Dai talked about their relationship one day, calling Kakashi and Gai eternal rivals and best friends. Dating was a little different but he was happy his son found someone to love. 

Tenten finished her project and gently folded the leg warmers into the same box the album was in. Sakumo helped her wrap the box and then he hid it under his bed. She left the room, gave Kakashi and Gai hugs goodnight and then went to bed. 

“What was she still doing up?” Kakashi looked at the clock, it was past midnight. 

“She was just finishing something.” Sakumo shrugged. He didn’t want to spoil the surprise. 

It was worth seeing the looks on Kakashi and Gai’s faces when they opened the box that afternoon. 

“You made me leg warmers?!” Gai was in tears. He grabbed his kids and squeezed them into a back breaking hug. 

“Father’s day huh?” Kakashi still wasn’t used to the idea of him being a father. All three of his children were staring intently at him, waiting for him to remove the paper covering his gift. He took his time, not to tease them but to grab a tight hold on his emotions. 

The photo album was covered in little doodles, some dogs, a frog or two, and little faces that looked like the whole family. They even included Sakumo. He delicately opened the book and was hit with adorable pictures of his kids. Some of them were of the kids sleeping, or running around with the dogs. How Gai managed to take some of these without Kakashi knowing was a mystery. Letting his guard down should be okay at home. 

Page by page he looked at all the photos, the kids were busy telling him why they chose what they did. He could feel Gai and Sakumo staring at him. He was proud of himself for not sobbing until the last page. 

The picture of Gai and Dai next to him and his father right in front of the academy. It was his favorite day. Gai was about to take the genin exam and Kakashi wanted to cheer him on. Of course he lied and told his father that he needed to get something from his old classroom. Sakumo knew the real reason but he let Kakashi run into the school without a single argument. Gai got his headband and the first person to greet him was a smiling Kakashi. Gai cried. 

“Papa?” Naruto poked Kakashi, his blue eyes full of worry. 

“I’m okay.” Kakashi felt the hot tears roll down his face but he wasn’t going to hide them. They were his kids and he was happy they did this for him. “I love you guys.” Gai smiled and pulled the kids and Kakashi into a hug. 

“Happy Father’s day Papa and Dad.” Naruto wiggled free and laughed. 

After the hug the kids helped Gai make dinner. Kakashi had a few minutes of alone time with his father. They sat on the hammock Gai installed in the backyard. Kakashi wanted to say something but instead he did what usually does on Father’s day. 

He patted his Sakumo on his head and spoke softly, "You're a really good father." 

“Thank you son.” Sakumo rested his head against Kakashi. They stayed like that, watching the ninken run around, until Gai called them for dinner. 


End file.
